iSlay
by FinaleUltimacian
Summary: Sam Carly and Freddie find out that their world is much larger and Darker than they ever could have imagined. Their common destiny awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that has been bouncing around my head for a while….. goes back to my Fandom roots. **

Melanie's POV

I finally understand the dreams. And why I only seem to have half the puzzle. She had the other half. My sister, Sam. No wonder she was so angry all the time. All that power and no idea what to do with it. No idea why. Well, that will end soon. I have to show her. The others had helped me to understand, but they didn't know about her, didn't know what it meant to have a twin. I had all the knowledge, and she had all the power.

Sam

I fainted at school. Before that though, I apparently yelled out some pretty strange things. They sent me home, and told me to come back after I felt better. That was 2 weeks ago. My 16th birthday.

I woke up in a cold sweat for the third time this week. I have been having some odd-ass dreams since that fainting spell. Like I was somewhere else, watching myself do things I had never done, in places I have never been. And when I woke up, things were broken. Like I had beat them with a sledgehammer. So far I had been able to hide these little episodes from Mom. Not that hard to do. More importantly, I had not had an "attack" like this around Carly or Freddie.

My phone rang. I rolled out of bed and grabbed it off the night stand, looking at the screen before I flipped it open.

"Melanie…. What are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning."

"Let me in."

"Wha…. What?"

"The back door. Let me in."

"One, what are you doing here? And two, you have a key." I moaned groggily.

"I have to talk to you. And I lost it." She sounded worried.

I laughed. "Little miss perfect made a mistake? Okay I'm coming, I'm coming."

I plodded down the stairs to the back door. Through the screen I saw my sister standing in the weak light from the porchlight. She looked bad.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you ran all the way here from that school of yours." I opened the door. She made no move to enter.

"Seriously, this is freaking my out. What happened?" I waved her in, stepping out of the way. She just stood on the porch, then looked up at me smiling. I had only seen that particular smile once, and that was on my own face when I happened to glance at my reflection in the window on my way to the fridge for meat.

"Come on in…."

She nearly bowled me over bolting into the house.

"What the hell?!" I spun, ready to knock her to the ground for trying to run me down. She was at the fridge, ripping into the roast I was defrosting for later.

"Again… what the HELL?!" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me. She looked even worse. Her eyes were glowing. Glowing. Her eyebrows rose to sharp points and her teeth had grown to fangs. I tried to back away but hit the breakfast bar.

"Had any odd dreams lately, sis?" Her voice was deeper, demonic even.

"What the hell?!" That phrase seemed to be serving me well, so I figured why not keep it going?

"Oh, this?" she ran a hand over her brows and teeth, "You like? I figured you would."

"Melanie, what happened to you?"

"The same thing that's about to happen to you. That's all you need to know." Then she leapt across the room at me. I grabbed for something on the counter behind me, feeling the adrenaline pump[ into my system. The object happened to be a baseball bat that had been sitting on the bar where I tossed it after a failed attempt at beating Freddie a few days ago. I swung it, trying to knock Melanie back. She met the broken end just as it came around in front of me. Her momentum carried her on to it, piercing her ribs. Then she burst into flames. And I blacked out again.

Carly

I felt better than I had ever felt in my life. I was having another of those weird dreams. They had been sporadic throughout my whole life. Like I was somewhere else, in another time. This one was odd though. I was fighting some THING that looked like Sam…at her house…… then I ran her through with a …. Baseball bat? What the hell? And then the SamThing exploded….. My phone was ringing. I flipped it open.

"Carly….."

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I just killed Melanie….."

"What?!?!"

"I just killed Melanie. I think. I don't know. I'm coming up."

The elevator opened and my best friend stepped into my living room. She was dirtier than I had ever seen her. And it looked like she had been crying. She walked over and collapsed on the couch.

"She just showed up at the house. She said she needed to talk to me, and then wouldn't come in the house. She just stood on the porch and smiled at me. Like I smile at ham….. when I told her to come inside she attacked the fridge like she hadn't eaten in weeks. I stopped her from devouring a roast and when I grabbed her, she turned around and was all… I don't know… scary looking….."

I described my dream.

"What? You just dreamed all of this? WHILE it was happening?" She grabbed my shoulders "What is going on?"

I told her about having these dreams my whole life.

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should wake the dork up. He's into all this weird shit, maybe he'll be able to give us a clue."

I ran across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door frantically. Mrs. Benson answered the door.

"Carly Shay, what are you doing banging on my door at"…. She looked back into the room, at a clock I guess… "3:30 in the morning."

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Freddie."

"Okay, since it is a Saturday I'll let it slide, you seem to be in real trouble. Is everything alright?"

"I hope so, Mrs. Benson."

Freddie came out of his room, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Carly, what are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Get your laptop. We need your help."

"Okay, Okay."

He grabbed his things and followed me across the hall. We sat him down and explained what was going on. He looked at Sam, then at me.

"okay, haha, very funny. Good one guys. I'm going back to bed." He stood up and started walking toward the door. Sam and I both grabbed his shirt and yanked him back to the couch. He kept going. THROUGH the couch, which was now in 2 separate pieces. Good thing Spencer was at an artist retreat this weekend.

Freddie

There is no way this can actually be happening. But the fact that two 16 year old girls just tossed me THROUGH a couch seems to say otherwise. My two best friends were VAMPIRE SLAYERS?


	2. iSlay: iExposition

**First of all, sorry for the rough start. It will get better I promise.**

Freddie

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. That's what they say on CospiracyWeb anyway…." I sat in the middle of Carly's floor, where her couch USED to be.

Sam snatched my laptop from me, and I went to grab for it before thinking better of trying to wrestle ANYTHING away from a girl I just found out may have superstrength.

"Okay, nub…. This says Chosen ONE… as in ONE…. And ONLY…. Why are we both riding the bus to crazy-town?"

"Well, I don't know….. it also says you are supposed to have had visions your whole life, and you said you hadn't. At least not until recently. Carly has. This is not supposed to happen. Of course, until 5 minutes ago, none of us knew ANY of this was possible, so maybe this is just undocumented."

Sam started to say something, then turned to Carly. Whatever was in the silent conversation they had with that one look apparently changed Sam's opinion of me.

"Okay… so, that special boarding school that Melanie went to wasn't exactly an "above the table" operation. She was crazy. She went when we turned 12. Some aggressive blonde lady and her brainy redhead friend came that day. They said they would help her with the weird-ass dreams. all I know is she wasn't what they thought she was, but they kept her around. And out of my hair. That was the last I heard of any of it until yesterday when Melanie freaked and went carnivore on me. Other than the occasional fit of destruction on my sleep…."

"wait…. Maybe SHE got the visions, and you got the strength. Maybe slayers are not supposed to have twins….or… something." I was starting to piece this all together..

"Well, that still doesn't explain why I'M all freak of the week now." Carly screamed.

"Well, the power apparently only passes when the old slayer dies. Maybe the Powers That Be overlooked the fact that the 'old slayer' still had a living twin. And the new Slayer was called.

"Well, that makes as much sense as anything else that's happened tonight." Sam said, shaking her head. "Now, can we deal with the fact that I KILLED MY SISTER? I may have hated her, but damn, even I am not that cold."

"Hey, she did try to eat your face." I said, looking at the floor. Sam reared back to punch me, then hesitated, looking at her fist.

"Sam Puckett finally grows a conscience?" Carly scooted across the floor towards Sam, putting an arm around her. "Apparently she was a vampire…. As hard to believe as I still find that…. And apparently, we KILL Vampires… or Slay them, I guess."

"Okay, as odd as this sounds, that helps… a little." Sam punched Carly in the arm. "and now I have some one to beat on who might be able to take it."


	3. iSlay: Secrets and Revelations

**Sorry it took so long to get back to this, wasn't sure where I wanted to go from where I left off.**

Freddie

The honeymoon's over. We took the weekend to try and figure out what this all meant, and to try and figure out what, if anything we were going to tell Spencer and my mom. And it was all for naught. As Sam and I were getting ready to leave, so that we could come back after Spencer got home, and act like everything was normal, we all realized what time it was. 6 o'clock Sunday evening. Sundown . The time Spencer said he would be home from the retreat. We realized this mostly because that is when Spencer walked in.

"Oh, hello, what a surprise to see you he…. WHERE'S THE COUCH!?!" Spencer picked up one of the armrests where it had landed upon it's destruction, waving it around as his tirade continued. "I leave for 3 days and you destroy my couch? I mean, I know I let you guys get away with a lot, but… my couch….. it's…" He collapsed into a sitting position in the middle of the floor, his rage spent. I put my arm around him in a mock hug. " if it helps at all, it was my butt that got thrown through it."

He raised his head and coked it to the side. "Was Jackson Colt here?"

"Close enough…" I muttered under my breath, looking from Sam to Carly then back to Spencer.

"Seriously, guys. What happened?"

Carly looked nervously from Sam to me, then back at Sam, then at me again, then at Spencer. Sam shrugged, as if to say "well, it probably can't hurt anything…."

"Spencer, you may want to sit…." She laughed Oh, right…. Um, we need to talk."

"Is this about my couch?"

"Sort of…. Now shush. Freddie, pull up that info we found."

I opened my laptop and started the internet, then handed it to Spencer. He scanned over the site for a few seconds before laughing harshly.

"So some vampire hunting teen girl came in and threw Freddie through my couch? Okay, I may be gullible, but this is just…." He looked at Carly angrily. "Maybe I should have stopped you hanging with Sam when dad left you with me…. This is too much. You seriously.."

There was a knock at the door. Whoever it was sounded big, and angry.

"We don't want any." Spencer yelled from the floor.

"Seattle PD, open up."

"Oh….. Sam, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Okay. We will deal with this after I talk to the police."

Spencer stood and went to the door.

"What can I do for you, Officers?" Spencer deadpanned.

"We had a report of mysterious noises coming from your apartment from last night into this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I actually just got home from a 'business trip'. I think my sister and her friends must have been having a party." He held up the broken armrest to illustrate.

"Must have been some party. Mind if I come in and ask the kids a few questions?"

"No, sir, come right in."

Sam, Carly, and I all realized the potential disaster here milliseconds before it happened. One of the "officers" leapt through the door, his face twisting into the now-familiar "vamp" and grabbed Spencer. "Where's the Slayer?"

"The what?… oh my God." realization dawned in Spencer's eyes.

"We know she came here. We sent her…."

"Okay I have no idea what you are talking about…."

Sam shot up "You made me kill my sister…"

The second officer strode in calmly "Twins. I thought you looked familiar. This changes the landscape a bit, doesn't it?" Then he started to grow. And get darker, and covered with what looked like armor.

"Hey, buster. She's not the only one!" Carly launched herself across the room at the vampire holding Spencer. Spencer's arm holding the broken end of the wooden armrest flailed out as Carly rushed at him, just at the right angle to hit the officer holding him when Carly crashed into them. His eyes went wide with surprise, and then he started burning. Spencer collapsed to the floor.

"They didn't say anything about two Slayers. How?.."

Then the proverbial poop hit the hypothetical propeller. **( A/N: Thank you to whoever came up with this.)**

"Freddie Benson, get home RIGHT.… Robert?"

The giant angry demon guy spun around to face my mother standing in the doorway. "Marissa? I…… What are you doing here? And who is Freddie?"

"I am." I stood up.

"My son."

"SON? When did you?..."

"Mom, what is going on?"

"Robert, you need to leave. Freddie, we need to talk. You girls might as well come too."


	4. iSlay: A New Alliance

**Sorry it took so long to get back into writing. When it rains it pours, as they say. Life is what happens when you are busy making other plans, right? Anyway, on with the drama.**

Freddie

"Robert" left as quickly as he had entered, his "armor" melting off of him as he walked slowly down the hall towards the main stairwell.

"Okay, mom…. What is this?"

My mother walked quickly out of the Shay apartment and into our own, as if she didn't even hear me.

"Woman! Get back here!" Sam yelled after her.

"Maybe we should follow her?" Carly interjected, taking Sam and I each by one arm. Spencer followed behind, dazed.

We entered my apartment and found my mother in her bedroom, digging through the cedar chest at the foot of her bed.

"Mom, what are you…." I was struck silent when she emerged carrying a long, thin object wrapped in what appeared to be a large swath of blue silk. She unwrapped it, giving it the same care and attention she usually reserves for my tick baths. The silk fell away to reveal something I had only seen in one picture, one time.

"Mrs. Benson…. Why do you have that?" Sam advanced on her, her eyes shining hungrily. Leave it to Sam to get turned on by a sword.

"Well, as you know, it was my grandfather's. He passed it to his son, who gave it to me. I have never actually used it. I never wanted to, and never wanted you to either…. But maybe the time has come to tell you the truth."

"Okay, yeah, He was a master fencer…. For the circus…. but what has this got to do with…. 'Robert'?" I raised my hands in 'air quotes' to signify that 'Robert' was just the over-arching term for everything that had happened in the last few days.

"He wasn't just a gifted swordsman… and neither are you. My grandfather's grandfather made a deal, of a sort, with some not-quite-human, not-quite-legal 'influences'."

Sam, being Sam, had to insert a snide remark. "Wow, at least my family stuck with the HUMAN Mafia…."

"Very perceptive of you, Samantha…. Yes, our family has connections to a particularly powerful lineage of demon assassins, for lack of a better term. I tried to break away from their influence almost 20 years ago. The gifts granted by our union were fast fading by the time I came along, and I never had the knack like our ancestors did. Unfortunately, I made one mistake that seems to have doomed the ones I care about most…. Or could be the saving grace…." Her words drifted off, as if she were lost in contemplation of something.

"What do you mean doomed... was Robert one of those demons?"

"No. Not one of 'those demons'. He's your uncle. From your father's side."

"But he has freaky bone-armor…." Carly interjected.

"I did not say he wasn't a demon… Just not in the 'Family'."

"So he is…. Wait…." My legs felt like they were going to give out. "Dad was a DEMON?!" Then they did give out. But Sam caught me on the way down and sat me back up on my feet. "Well, that explains why he was never around…"

"Only half…." My mother stated, anger growing in her eyes. "…Now you see why I was always so protective of you. You were never supposed to find out. I promised your father. With his dying breath, he begged me to keep you away from all of this." My mother raised her arms to either side, indicating our current situation.

Sam, Carly, and I all turned to face my mother. I took a step towards her. "You said he died in the service. Overseas."

"He did. He died in the service of HIS family. He was trying to break free like I had from mine, but they threatened to take you from us if he didn't come back. That was the last time I saw him before….."

"His family killed him?" Carly stepped forward, placing a hand on my mother's shoulder. Her head snapped up to meet Carly's eyes. A rage I had never seen before burned behind that gaze. The change that came over her was incredibly frightening.

"YOU! You did this…." My mother raised the sword she was still holding and snapped the side of it into Carly's arm, displacing it. "Get your filthy Slayer hands off me! You took my husband, you won't have my son!" She advanced on Carly; only stopping when Sam rushed forward wrapped her arms around her, trying to push her back. "Chill out, Lady, we are not trying to take your son."

"TWO SLAYERS?! I should have known. I always knew you were up to something, you little whore!" Mom backhanded Sam with the hilt of the rapier, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Spencer chose this moment to try and interject. "Mrs. Benson, I can assure you that my sister and Sam knew nothing about you or Freddie, or his father. Until last night, apparently, they didn't even know what a Slayer was. I understand your anger, but these are two teenage girls we are talking about…. Whoever killed your husband, it wasn't them. Now calm down…." He took a step towards her, raising his arms to his sides in a position of supplication. "Put the sword down…."Spencer nodded in my direction. "Give it to Freddie, or put it on the floor. We can talk this through." I reached out and took the sword from my mother. As soon as I had it in my grip, my mother fell to the floor, sobbing, and I was filled with a near-fatal rage. Sam caught my eye from her position on the floor, recognition seeming to dawn in her. She sprang from the floor in a donkey kick, feet-first into my gut. This served to simultaneously knock the wind from my lungs and the sword from my hand.

"Now…. NO ONE touches the sword 'til we are done talking, okay?" Carly stated. She sat on the edge of my mother's bed, patted it, inviting whoever would to sit next to her. I took the opportunity and pulled myself off the floor, limping to sit beside her. My mother seemed to come out of whatever trance she had entered when Carly touched her. "Oh my…. Carly, I am so very sorry. Samantha, are you alright?" she sat up straighter, looking around at every person in the room.

"As you may have gathered, your father was killed by a Slayer. He just wanted to live out his life in peace, with Freddie and me, but his family betrayed him, and leaked false information to the Slayer that he was some kind of baby-eating psycho, or something. Even after she found out he was not, she said it was her 'duty' to eliminate every demon from the Earth."

"You were just doing what you had to do, then, earlier….." Sam stated.

"Yet again, your perceptiveness and understanding knows no bounds. Perhaps I have misjudged you, Ms. Puckett."

"Okay, at least stick to my first name… I hear 'Ms. Puckett' enough from the teachers."

"Fair enough, Samantha…" My mother began to speak again before being interrupted by Spencer.

Spencer

"You and you…" I motioned towards Sam and my sister "Are superhero teenage girl demon slayers? And you" I pointed at Mrs. Benson and Freddie "Are part demon, slayer-hating assassins?"

"Apparently…." Freddie mumbled as he stood up, offering a hand to his mother and pulling her off the floor.

"That's what it looks like…" Sam stated matter-of-factly.

I quickly moved my gaze over every person in the room "What now? Where do we go from here? And most importantly… Why don't I have any cool powers?"

"You're what's called the Bad-Ass Normal. Every good superhero team has one." Sam said, laughing. She punched me lightly in the arm. "OW…." I rubbed my arm where she had hit me.

"Sorry, still getting used to this whole super-strength thing…."

**Sorry if this seemed to drag at any point. You like how I dropped a reference there at the end, AND managed to throw in a callback to the musical Episode of Buffy? Anyway you know the drill, R&R so I feel the love and motivation.**


	5. author note

**So my computer crashed yesterday... won't stay turned on for more than 5 minutes at a time, so I am going ot have to put ALL my stories on Hiatus for the forseeable futuer, as I do not have access to another computer on a regular enough basis. I will still be able to read and review other stories and check my email and such, but writing is more or less out of the question for the time being.**

**sorry, **

**peace, love and bullet-proof frogs, **

**Finale aka Luckey  
**


End file.
